


On The Day Our Garden Died

by Fishorse (IsaChu)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Also i named leons bf and valbars family, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Theres a shit ton of angst, You're Welcome, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaChu/pseuds/Fishorse
Summary: "Cheer up my friend, soon it will be four o' clock." She said, her small smile broadening as Leon quickly returned to his usual, radiant self, ordering Faye to keep watering the daisies as she giggles and Jules suddenly not mattering that much anymore.How could he forget? It was the best part (and customer) of the day.-----The Leon/Valbar modern AU that no one asked for.





	On The Day Our Garden Died

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how much I love this AU.  
> But here he is.  
> Enjoy.

The lillies are for the ginger, talkative girl whose wedding is due to next week.

_Once again, he finds himself into that hospital's waiting room, tapping his feet over and over again, something he would always do when he was anxious._

The tulips belongs to the elderly man who wanted to give it to his daughter, in celebration of her birthday.

_And now he's shaking, wondering why it's taking so long, and hoping for the best. After all, Jules was strong- a car wouldn't take him away from Leon._

_...Would it?_

The snapdragons for a meek and lonely girl, for she wanted to attempt to court a friend of hers.

_And finally the nurse calls his name and gives him a frown and no, this cannot be, there's no way Jules was-_

"Leon?" Faye snapped him back to reality, with a worried glance from the other side of the shop as she watered a pot of daisies. He was lucky that he had someone else to help out on the shop; Even if she only came 3 days per week (She was finishing high school, the flower shop being a part-time job), she still helped out by watering the flowers, arranging bouquets, and stopping Leon from crying himself to death every time Jules came to his mind. It was a very fruitful relationship.

He did not realize that he was daydreaming once more as she crossed the shop and gently placed her hand over his. "Are you okay?" She asked, running her thumb over the back of his hand. From this close, he could count the freckles plastered on her round nose; he remembers a day where she shyly asked of him to help hide her freckles with makeup, but he refused, for he did not understand how she could not find them charming. Ever since then she never asked him about makeup ever again.

Leon gave her a small smile. "I'm alright Faye, just spaced out a little." He lied. He’s not going to say Jules’ name out loud, he’s not able to. "Although I'm kind of bored, with you doing most of my work. If you keep taking my fun away like that, I'll have to find a new hobby." He said as he pouted.

Faye chuckled a little. "Cheer up my friend, soon it will be four o' clock." She said, her small smile broadening as Leon quickly returned to his usual, radiant self, ordering Faye to keep watering the daisies as she giggles and Jules suddenly not mattering that much anymore.

How could he forget? It was the best part (and customer) of the day.

And indeed, after some time had passed, Leon could see him through the window: A big, strong but chubby brown-haired man, with a strong chin and a large jaw, crossing the street and going towards the flower shop. As the door opened, he smiled brightly at Faye and Leon, receiving their kind smiles in response.

“Good evening!” He said, walking towards Leon, making his heart flutter. However, he simply smiled politely. “Good evening, Valbar.”

Valbar’s smile grew. “Has any kid attempted to ruin your precious glass cage today?” Leon chuckled. This was a recurring joke between them; according to his dearest friend, one day a kid would throw a stone into Leon’s shop and break all the glass at once.

(But Leon loved his entirely made of glass shop, and he built it with especially resistent glass in case of such problems.)

“Thank goodness, no, not yet at least...” He said, and his eyes met with Valbar’s as he laughed in response to Leon’s meek reply.

Valbar. Sweet, kind Valbar was the one that brightened Leon’s day and made him giddy with joy. Every day, he would come to the flower shop, making Leon some company and driving him mad with love.

(But he would not admit; no matter what happened, he would not tell Valbar how his chest tightens when he gives him that charming smile, how he starts to sweat when the man rolls his sleeves up to his elbow, revealing a brown plumage throughout his arm, how his heart aches for affection when he calls Leon by his name and looked at him with those kind, gentle eyes.

He could never admit.)

“Good evening, Valbar. Sunflowers as usual?” Faye asked him, with a smile. Faye also enjoyed Valbar’s presence, although Leon could not imagine someone who wouldn’t enjoy his company.

“Oh Faye! Sorry, didn’t see you there” He said, laughing once more. And he continued, although sheepishly: “But yes I’d like that very much; although I’d like to request Leon’s help with a bouquet for Glenda. She’s been really stressed since Claus got a cold, I wanna get her something to lift her mood.”

Glenda and Claus. His wife and son. Every day, Valbar would talk about his family; The grumpy but kind father, the sweet, elderly mother, the loud sister, the flirting brother, the strong and constantly stressed Glenda, and the joyful Claus, who loved Leon’s sunflowers. Once, Valbar brought him along to the flower shop, and Leon couldn’t not adore the boy; His eyes shined with curiosity and wonder as he saw the many colors and shapes of flowers, and he wouldn’t stop talking with Leon about his school, his friends, his family. After the first visit, Claus wanted to visit the flower shop again, but Valbar did not have the time anymore to do so, ever since he got a promotion in the office he worked on.

(And Leon adored them: He adored them from the stories Valbar would tell, adored Glenda from how she loves and treats Valbar right and adored Claus as the most adorable child he had ever met. He wouldn’t even dream of telling Valbar about how he felt, he would never want to disrupt their friendship, nor Valbar’s big happy family.)

“I’d recommend a bouquet of gardenias then,” Leon said, giving Valbar a small smile. “Tell her she’s lovely.” Valbar smiled back; That small, sincere smile that always drove Leon mad. “Then I leave this to you, my friend.” He said, leaning over the counter.

Leon made quick work of arranging the bouquet, while Faye gave Valbar a bunch of sunflowers; Claus thought that bouquets had “too much paper”, so they simply wrapped the sunflowers in a ribbon. Valbar would keep talking about his daily life while Leon worked, his voice being music to his ears. When he handed the finished bouquet, Valbar was just about to take his wallet off his pocket, but Leon placed his hand over the larger man’s arm.

“Just take it. Your wife deserves it.” He said, a small grin across his face. Valbar chuckled a little. “I’m not that much of a pain…” He stopped, and their eyes met. Leon caught his breath. “...But thanks for the gift, Leon. I mean it.”

He was only able to mutter a “you’re welcome” as Valbar reached for the door and left, once again promising to return on the next day. Leon’s heart was beating too fast, his cheeks were too red, his eyes not able to move from Valbar’s shape dissappearing from his eyesight.

He could hear Faye giggling behind him.

“You like him.”

“Oh, you don’t say.”

She laughed. This was getting annoying.

“You’re nervous.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Who cares?”

And he was ready to tell her to fuck off, but then he turned around, only to see a sad smile, filled with a very familiar pain.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Leon didn’t answer. He didn’t wanted to talk about it.

Faye apparently got the message and excused herself to water some white roses. She was pretty smart at times.

Leon just sighed and got into daydreaming once again, his eyes slowly closing.

_It hurts, doesn’t it?_

_It hurts, doesn’t it?_

_It hurts, doesn’t it?_

(It hurts.

It hurts a lot.)

 

* * *

 

 

 Valbar did not appear the next day.

This worried Leon: Not because of his huge crush over him (He hoped it was a crush, for things would get difficult if it ever increased into something more), but the brunette went to the flower shop every day. An evening without Valbar’s visit was almost impossible.

“Maybe he got sick?” Said Faye, trying to figure out the mystery. Maybe she was right; maybe Glenda got so irritated by the fact that both her son and husband got sick that she prohibited both of them from getting out of their house.

That must be the reason why he hasn’t come. Right?

 _He’s just sick,_ Leon told himself.

_He’s just sick._

_He’s not Jules._

_Just sick._

(Leon has to go home earlier, since he cannot stop shaking.)

 

* * *

 

 

Today, Leon takes care of his shop alone.

It’s raining outside, meaning there are much less customers and he’s much more bored than the usual. He takes the time to fill his nails, play with his hair, and reminisce about the previous day, about how he could not stop shaking and how difficult it was for him to reach home, even if his house was literally behind his shop.

_But he’s just sick._

_He’s just sick._

He’s not sick. Leon is sure of it.

But he has to wait before panicking.

Wait until 4 o'clock.

_It hurts, doesn't it?_

And so he waited, impatiently, his foot tapping the floor over and over. The rain kept pouring down.

_He’s not sick._

_It hurts, doesn’t it?_

_He’s not sick._

_And finally the nurse calls his name and gives him a frown and-_

The door is opened.

Leon’s heart almost stopped as he saw Valbar by the door, drenched by the rain.

(He usually carried an umbrella alongside him, always prepared for anything. Maybe today he wasn’t prepared.)

“Old friend, you frightened me so!” Leon said as he left the counter to approach the man, in relief. ”My, get inside at once or else you’ll get a terrifying cold!”

Valbar wasn’t moving from his spot. He stared at Leon, and something did not feel right.

“Will I?” He asked, quietly. Leon got closer.

Valbar’s eyes were red.

_He’s not sick._

“Valbar?” Leon asked, his voice trembling. “Is something wrong? Do you need help with anything?”

_It hurts, doesn’t it?_

Their eyes met once more, and Valbar started to shake. In less than a second, Valbar’s arms were around Leon’s body, trembling as the taller man began to sob.

_And finally the nurse calls his name and-_

“They’re dead.” Valbar whispered, unable to stop crying. “They’re all dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> :-))


End file.
